Halfway House
Ringing Hello? I'm calling about the job. About the job? About the... cooking job? Position? Yes. Uh... Sorry. It's been filled. Well, I'm good. Okay. So, can I send a resume and keep it on file? Sure. No problem. Umm... Send it over to... Florence Avenue. And that's Downey, California. 9024. Okay. Is it okay if I just bring the application in? Sure, you can bring it in. Okay. Okay? I got some different things I cook. I use a chafing dish. I have Sterno. Maybe I could just bring it all and... give you a little demonstration. How's that sound? Uhhh... The resume will be fine. Just the resume. You can go ahead and drop it off. Just the resume? Uhh... Yes please. Uhhh..... Would you accept a muffin at all, just as a sample? To get a feel for what I-''' Ah.... '''-What I do? Uh... Sure. Yeah, you can bring one. Okay. And uhh... I make this jungle juice... stuff. It's real real good. So maybe give that-''' Okay. '''-give that a try. Okay. What, uh, kinda hours are ya... lookin' for? Uh... We work- We open at four so we're- we're late hours. The kitchen's usually done by twelve, twelve-thirty. I'm in a halfway house, and I have to be back at eleven. So could-''' Okay... '''-could we work that out somehow? Uh... Well, first of all the position's already filled, so that would actually be... something that... would have to be dealt with in the future if we do... decide to go with anybody else. But I have quite a few people on the list that are still waiting also. So you'd have to... Just drop off your resume, and then... umm.... I'll have it on file and if anything changes with these other applicants that I had already, uh... then... umm... I'll... I'll have your information on file. K. I'm not a quitter. I'm in a halfway house-''' Okay. '''-but I'm- I'm bound and determined, partner. Okay. Okay, buddy. I got Sterno, I got a... chafing dish. I got all kinds of stuff I can heat up. Okay. Well, we have all our equipment here, so... But just go ahead and uhh... send in or bring your resume. Buddy, I'm in a halfway house right now. Okay... Can't you help me out? Uhh... well... Like I said, right now I... already have a lot of applicants that we already went through and interviewed. So... that ad was like... a month old. Oh. Well let me give you a nacho, and you can taste it, and you can see that I've got what it takes. What... You tellin' me you're gonna bring me a nacho, you gotta remember that my mom runs the kitchen, so you're gonna be... what... if... if and anybody does working here's gonna be working under my mom. And I doubt that anybody makes better nachos than my mom- What, are you-''' -or any kind of Mexican food like that. But, like what I said, go ahead and send in your resume, and I'll have it on file. And if anything changes with these other thirty-five applicants that I have on file, I'll have your application. '''Are you just being macho or what? Am I being macho? Cause-''' Hey, look buddy. You know what? How 'bout- How 'bout if you just forget about you ever dialed this number, okay? 'I'm-' Don't send your resume... Don't send your resume. Forget about it. This is not a place for you to be working at- ''Hey, c'mon! Give me a shot!'' Up ------------------------------ Ringing noise Hello? '''Hey, this is Troy with those nachos. What's going on, dude? Uh, not much, but you know what what? Uh, uh, uh... Your demeanor is not something that I would actually have as an employee, so... umm... I'm not looking for anybody with your kind of demeanor to be working here at a family establishment. I can barely hear you. You got a bad connection. But umm... Just try my nachos real quick. Uh, actually no. You know what, like I told you before, like I said earlier, your demeanor is not something that would be acceptable here at a family restaurant. Why? Especially a... Especially.... Especially a cop bar. Because this is a cop bar. That is what we are here. All cops. So... do yourself a favor... lose this humber. Don't ever call it again. Next time you call it's gonna be borderline harassment. And I would not like to... for me to wake up some of my buddies over here. And make sure they trace this phone call- Hey. Hey. -and find out who this is. Cops love me. They love my muffins. Everything. Okay, well not here in this place. Alright? Oh no? Have a good day, buddy, and lose this number. What's the-''' Don't call it again. 'What number is this... so I can make sure I-' Don't call it again. '''So I can make sure I get rid of it. What is the number? You... You know the number you're calling. Don't call it again. What about my resume? Up ------------------------------ Ringing Laughing The number you just dialed. That's the number you need to avoid. I can barely hear you, man. Wh... What is your name again? This is Troy. Troy... What is the last name? I'm the best. What's the pay like? What's the-''' Troy, what is... What is your last name, Troy? '''Woof. Wolf? Yeah. Okay. Troy Wolf. Do yourself a favor. I'm assuming you said your from a halfway house right? Right. So that would mean probably that you don't have a cell phone. So this phone number that is coming up on my caller ID, I'm assuming that it's from your halfway house. That's right. Correct? Right. Okay, so.... when you hang up, the next phone call that I'll be making is to the halfway house and I'm going to making a complaint to you- No! -Mr. Troy Wolf, or somebody else that's sitting there that's harassing this... particular telephone number that I'm calling. And... uh... 213 number, I'm thinking that you're somewhere in LA, correct? So, LAPD will be... investigating, and finding out who's calling... one of their bars and harassing the patrons here- Ohhhh. So do yourself a favor Mr. Troy Wolf. Don't call this number again. Don't call this number again. I'm gonna repeat it one more time. Do not call this number again. Just-''' Do you understand me? 'Just take my resume and my nacho and-' No. No. '''Give me a chance. Have- Have a good day. I'm Troy Woof. Okay, Troy Wolf. Don't call me back. Don't do it. I'm gonna do it if you keep calling me. Don't call me cause I- I'm in a halfway house, dude. Okay, well, your not gonna- You're gonna be back in prison if you keep calling and harassing me. You're just being macho. Stop it. Stop it. Up -------------------------------- Ringing George's. Hi. This is Troy. other voice You've got it all wrong, buddy. Goodbye. up Hello? Hi. This is Troy with the nachos. Dude, it's your last chance. Uh, Troy. I already told you. Stop calling here. Why? Because... Stop calling. You're harassing. I've got the recipes and I've got the... Stop it. ...chaffing dish-''' Stop calling. '''-to back it up. Stop calling. Leave us alone. I'll back it up. Okay, I'm gonna call your- You know what? I'm gonna call your halfway house and I'm gonna call your p- your parole officer and I'm gonna call everybody and let them know that you're harassing- Oh! Don't do it! ''Please!'' I'm- I'm gonna do that. I need another opportunity. I'm gonna do it. up Category:George Category:Bars and clubs Category:Food Category:Back it up